With the advent of higher energy costs, the evaporative cooler as an air conditioning system is again assuming prominence in the marketplace. Its installation and operating costs are more economical then a refrigeration unit and even where a refrigeration system is needed the trend is now to utilize both types working together to provide an air conditioning system.
To eliminate some of the disadvantages of the evaporative cooler it is necessary to protect the evaporative cooler against the rust and corrosion effects of the water circulated therethrough.